Databases are used to store information for numerous types of applications. Examples include various industrial, commercial, technical, scientific, and educational applications. Database management systems (DBMSs) are a typical mechanism for accessing data stored in a database. DBMSs are typically configured to separate the process of storing data from accessing, manipulating, or using data stored in a database. A database administrator may desire to maintain the database by adding, deleting, or changing a record in the database. The database may need to be available for queries. It may be desirable for searching to be performed efficiently.